


Bummed

by colesaw



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colesaw/pseuds/colesaw
Summary: Jeongyeon is bummed from all the misfortune that has happened in the past 12 hours.





	Bummed

Amidst the pouring rain, Jeongyeon was bummed. She just failed her chemistry exam, she's soaked from the rain because she forgot to bring her umbrella, and her little pomeranian was rushed to the hospital this afternoon after the little guy suddenly went blind and couldn't stand up on his own.

"I swear it's the rain! Damn it!" She cursed under her breath. Yep, Jeongyeon is totally bummed. She thought she really shouldn't have taken shelter in this small gazebo in some park around Seoul, but it's better than going into the train all wet with the air conditioning blowing cold air on her face. With her luck, she'd really probably catch pneumonia and die a slow painful death, which by the way, isn't a very appealing thought.

Settling down, Jeongyeon opened a box of cheese-flavoured crisps and sat on the fairly grubby concrete bench. The rain was still pouring, albeit less than maybe 5 minutes ago. Jeongyeon saw a group of girls running past under the rain, one of them in a yellow dress with a white tee took cover and sat next to Jeongyeon. The girl spoke with an accent that reminds Jeongyeon of Gangdong District, an accent that speaks as if everything she says is the undisputable truth.

"Hey! What's your name?"

"Uhh..." Jeongyeon thought this girl was weird.

"Ummm..."

"What??"

And impatient.

"Quick!"

Definitely impatient.

"Are you gonna tell? Or-"

"I'm Jeongyeon. You?"

"Nayeon. Ask me where I live."

"...." The Nayeon girl raised her eyebrow.

"Okay where do you live?"

Then the girl suddenly grabbed one of Jeongyeon's crisps, put it in her mouth and said "in the fucking moment", kissed Jeongyeon's forehead and ran off to join her group again.

"What the fuck."

Is Jeongyeon still bummed? Well, maybe less than before.

The rain stopped, and so she decides to go home. That Nayeon girl was DEFINITELY weird, but that was enough for Jeongyeon to still think about her.


End file.
